Florentis
Florentis is an undead tailor and enchanter. Appearance Though his unlife is clear for all to see, Florentis hasn’t let himself go; to the contrary, he is a sight to behold in his sumptuous robes, always in the latest fashions, boasting colors and patterns that often border on garish—but as Florentis himself would be the first to tell you, there are only a few letters separating gaudy from avant garde. Even a casual observer will quickly note that in life he was not human, but rather quel’dorei. Earrings glitter on his long ears, and echoes of his regal, once-handsome countenance linger in his high cheekbones and arched brows. His elegant figure is still tall and slender, and he moves with the self-assured grace of someone accustomed to being stared at with envy. Though his cheeks are now sunken, his mouth thin, complexion pallid, and eyes awash with the yellow glow of necromantic energy, one would be hard pressed to claim that he is truly an unpleasant sight, especially relative to the rest of his kindred. Then again, there’s no telling how much of Florentis’s lingering beauty owes itself to artifice: as a skilled enchanter, and vain to a fault, the man is not above the occasional illusion to improve his own appearance. Moreover, his skin is meticulously covered from the neck down, revealing nothing of significance. He always wears a glove on his right hand, but not his left. Profession Florentis's profession as a tailor and enchanter is obvious based on the various enchanted spools of thread, measuring tapes, and sewing needles that levitate in the air around him, ready to be deployed at a snap of his fingers. He is usually accompanied by a magical assistant, such as a disembodied hand or arcane elemental; whichever happens to coordinate best with his outfit that day. Personality Florentis maintains an outward persona as a vain hedonist and merciless critic of all matters sartorial, but those who spend time with him soon discover that he is also generous, trustworthy, and on (rare, shocking) occasions even something approaching kind despite his sharp tongue; unfortunately, friendship doesn’t earn anyone a free pass from his judgmental comments about their ill-fitting pauldrons. Nor will he ever admit that he has a softer side, even among his dearest companions. While his obsession with fashion is so ostentatious as to seem feigned, no one has uncovered any evidence that his flamboyant behavior is indeed an affectation. Truly, it appears as though tailoring and enchanting are his all-consuming passions in unlife. Those who require last minute fashion advice or alterations to their outfits for an evening gala will find no better friend to turn to than Florentis, who regards such tasks as a sacred calling. His past, his struggles with undeath, and other personal matters are things he will only discuss with very close friends, and even then only after a truly ghastly amount of Pandaren Plum Wine. Biography Florentis reinvented his identity in undeath. He changed his name, and his present appearance differs enough from his living one that only close acquaintances would recognize him—most of whom also perished in the Fall of Quel'thalas, albeit on a more permanent basis. Because he died prior to the formation of the sin'dorei, he is technically an undead high elf, not blood elf, but that does not affect his allegiances.Category:Forsaken Category:Quel'dorei Category:Horde